


Perks

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Diggle Feels, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Oliver Plays It Close to the Vest, Punching, Punching Leading to Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 19:35:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1238395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For this prompt: <i>Oliver/Dig, punching Oliver shouldn't have led to this</i></p><p>at comment-fic on lj.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perks

"So you and Oliver ever..." Felicity asked.

"Ever what?" Diggle said, eyebrow raised.

She raised an eyebrow right back.

Diggle smiled, let out a breath. He shook his head.

She shrugged. "I figured. He doesn't seem the type to get close to anyone he's... close to."

Diggle nodded and got back to the case files. He didn't tell her how right she was.

\--

It happened when Diggle didn't know that Oliver was the Hood, when Oliver was just his rich brat client that Diggle had had enough of.

After an entire day trying to track the kid down after he ran off in the middle of the Glades (after a day wondering if his charge was lying dead somewhere), Diggle finally found him - sitting in the backseat of the limo. Diggle knew that he should keep his temper in check, and he planned to, but when Oliver saw him, he just smirked. 

Oliver smirked, like it was amusing that Diggle had spent the day debating whether to call Moira Queen and tell that she may have lost her son again.

Diggle sat next to him, closed the car door, and punched him. "I quit," he spat, and waited for the kid to try, badly, to punch him back.

Instead, Oliver didn't even flinch at the hit. He moved toward Diggle, fast, too fast, and then he was kissing Diggle, hard and wet, and Diggle found himself kissing back, pressing angrily into Oliver's mouth.

"This isn't a good idea," Diggle muttered when they finally parted. He barely even sounded convincing to himself.

"Come on, I've been on an island for five years. That at least deserves a pity fuck," Oliver said with a grin.

"You don't seem like someone who needs a pity fuck," Diggle observed.

"Then how about a I'm-a-pain-in-your-ass-so-now-you-get-to-be-a-pain-in-mine fuck?" Oliver said. He was smirking again.

Diggle was about to think of a response when Oliver moved toward him again, kissing him. Oliver's hands moved slowly, tentatively up Diggle's waist, a contrast to the aggression of his mouth.

Diggle knew that sex with a client was about the least professional thing you could do (except, possibly, for punching a client...). But Oliver's need, the strength he felt in Oliver's arms, surprising him, made Diggle a little stupider, a little less self-controlled, and soon he was kissing back again, then pressing Oliver's shoulders down against the backseat of the limo.

It became a regular thing for them. Not exclusive, not a relationship, just an occasional benefit of the job. It was easy for Diggle to know when Oliver wanted him: there was no mistaking the look in Oliver's eyes when he had ideas.

But then Diggle almost died, and Oliver had to be honest with him to save his life (like there's anything else but impending death that would make Oliver be honest with anyone). 

After that, Diggle became his friend, his ally. He and Felicity were the only ones who knew the real Oliver - not just his secret, but the truth of the man: Oliver's struggles and fears and pain. 

Of course, once Diggle knew him, once Oliver needed Diggle, Oliver never looked at him like that again. Every look was platonic, dry as a stone.

Diggle sometimes thought back to the days when they would grope, frantically, in the back of the car, when they would quietly bring each other off in Oliver's bedroom. There were times then when he felt like he was seeing Oliver, that Oliver was letting him in. 

He wondered how he could have fooled himself into believing that. (He wondered if even now, he was fooling himself still).


End file.
